1. Field
Embodiments generally relate to an internal interface of an image forming apparatus, and more particularly, to an internal interface of an image forming apparatus capable of exchanging data with an external apparatus by simultaneously using a plurality of interface methods supported by a communication interface of the image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Even until the 1990s, types of interface used in connecting a computer and a peripheral device were various, and thus methods of connecting the computer and the peripheral device were also various. In this regard, both of users and manufacturers needed a universal interface. According to this need, a universal serial bus (USB) was developed.
The USB has evolved continuously from a version 1.0 to a current version 3.0. Transmission speed thereof has been improved from 12 Mbps to 5 Gbps, and power supply capacity of a port has been enhanced to 900 mA enough to operate a high-power peripheral device without external power.
Each version of the USB uses a port in a same form, and thus, even when devices using a different version are connected to each other, they operate normally. However, the version 3.0 has a form where a cable of an existing version and a cable which is exclusive for USB 3.0 version are combined, in order to support the USB versions 1.1 through 2.0.
FIG. 1 is a view for explaining an image forming apparatus which supports an interface method of the USB version 3.0.
The image forming apparatus includes an image forming unit 10, a communication interface 20, a communication controller 21, a connector 23, a first data line 25, and a second data line 27.
Herein, the communication controller 21 may communicate and exchange data with an external apparatus by using one of the existing USB versions 1.1 through 2.0 and the USB 3.0 version.
For example, when an external apparatus supporting the USB version 3.0 is connected to the connector 23, it is connected to the communication controller 21 through the first data line 25, and exchanges data, and when an external apparatus supporting the USB versions 1.1 through 2.0 is connected to the connector 23, it is connected to the communication controller 21 through the second data line 27, and exchanges data.
That is, when the external apparatus supporting the USB version 3.0 is connected to the connector 23, only the first data line 25 is activated to exchange data, and when the external apparatus supporting the USB versions 1.1 through 2.0 is connected to the connector 23, only the second data line 27 is activated to exchange data.
As such, although the image forming apparatus included a plurality of data lines and the communication controller 21 supporting both of the USB versions 1.1 through 2.0 and the USB version 3.0, only one external apparatus was able to be connected to the connector 23 at a time since there is only one connector 23.
Hence, in order to increase a number of connector of the image forming apparatus, a method of increasing the number of the connector up to 127 by adding a hub chip to the image forming apparatus may be considered, but the method has a problem of increasing cost and system complexity.
Accordingly, a necessity of simultaneously connecting two external apparatuses to a communication controller which supports both of the USB versions 1.1 through 2.0 and the USB version 3.0 by increasing the number of connector without a hub chip was raised.